


stardust into the careless night sky

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Obvious Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: The team finds something out about Shiro and Keith that surprises them. A simple little thing as a shared last name can open some eyes.(Or that fic that explains how the team finds out why Keith's last name became someone else's)





	stardust into the careless night sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/gifts).



> I know that Jojo has been having a hard time with some people on her blog, so I made this in today.
> 
> Hope you like it since I'm apparently stuck in fake marriage Sheith now.

Shiro walked into the conference room, laughing softly at what Keith said near his side. Said man's eyes twinkled like stars as he snickered with ebony hair falling onto pale skin. Shiro was glad he had him by his side.

When they were both in the room, all noise died down. The others went silent as they all sent them strange looks. Pidge and Lance were sitting over something, Shiro noted it to be her orange Garrison tablet/phone device, while the other three were scrunched behind them. They were all staring at the tablet, but now their eyes were wide like they had been caught with their hands in a cookie jar. They were frozen, and Shiro didn't know whether to sigh or frown or just walk away before he could find out what was going on. Apparently, Keith felt the same if his poker face was anything to go by.

Being the leader, Shiro had to ask anyway.

"What..." He coughed to get his words across better, and a few of them jumped at the sudden noise, "What are you doing?"

"H-hey, Shiro, Keith," Lance grinned, but everyone knew it wasn't his natural smile, "We were...uh...we were," he whispered to the others but Shiro could still hear it as could Keith, "Guys, a little help here."

"Must as well as tell them," Pidge shrugged as she typed something on the device, "We need to get this sorted out sooner or later."

"Yeah, but-"

"You were asking earlier," Allura spoke up as she raised a brow, "Perhaps we shouldn't make assumptions."

"Like a certain someone was doing," Pidge teased to get a squeak from the Cuban who glared slightly.

"Hey! What I said kind of makes sense!"

"What you said makes no sense," Pidge rolled her eyes as she tapped her tablet twice, "None."

"Yeah, I gotta agree with her on this one," Hunk nodded as he glanced at the screen, and Shiro felt extremely lost on what was going on at that moment.

"Hunk!" He exclaimed with arms outstretched, "You're supposed to be my buddy. My man. My best bro. How could you throw me to the crows?"

"Well-"

"What's happening?" Keith asked as he exhaled, always the first to take action of the two of them, "What do we need to look at?"

"Um..." Lance narrowed his eyes as he inspected whatever was on the tablet before speaking as Pidge and the others gave him nods, "Just get over here. We found something that we can't explain."

"And Lance was making theories-"

"Hey!" He shouted as if personally offended, "You and Hunk both joined in. Coran joined in. Allura, the beautiful princess, joined in."

"Lance," they all groaned at the same time, even Shiro and Keith made a tiny sound. Shiro raised a brow at Keith, silently asking what it could be about. Keith scrunched both brows adorably in confusion, blinked a few times, and shrugged just the slightest. Key for he knew just as much as Shiro, which was nothing. Nothing at all.

"Oh, no," Lance groaned with hands over his eyes as they were pulled from their staring, "They're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Coran asked innocently as he gazed at them to Lance, hand twirling his mustache, "Is it a common Earthling behavior?"

"No," Pidge fidgeted with her glasses as she typed a few things, "Not usually."

"Can we just get to whatever you needed to show us?" Keith snapped as he sent Shiro a lost expression, and Shiro put his hand on his shoulder; the raven-haired boy's shoulder eased a bit, calmed by Shiro's warm touch, "I was busy."

Shiro barely stopped himself from snorting at that comment, but Keith sent him a look that softened seconds later. Shiro's lips turned upward a little as he shook his head. Keith hadn't been busy beforehand. Not at all. In fact, they had been talking before this, side-by-side looking out at the explosion of stars. The supernova colored scarlet and azure and golden as the silver stars sparkled on a backdrop of purple the color of Keith's eyes. The feeling of wrapping one arm around Keith's back, relaxing for the first time in weeks, and then a full year before that. Being in a comfortable silence when they didn't speak. Shiro really was glad Keith had found him that day his pod crashed into Earth's atmosphere. 

"They're doing it again!"

Shiro blinked. Right...Something...they had something to show them. Moving to them, he paused when he saw documents on Pidge's device. Most were white like paper, some other colors, all had fancy yet legible writing. Something was familiar about them though. Something that Shiro couldn't quite remember, and he started to curse the Galra in his mind for his memory problems. He could faintly recall papers like this, but-

"Where did you get these?" Keith asked warily as he stared at her, which made Shiro turn to her too at that moment.

"Downloaded them during my stay at the Garrison," she shrugged as she pulled another white paper up, "I saw something about Shiro, knew he was the pilot, and got it in case I needed it later."

"Did you?" Allura asked curiously as her sapphire eyes looked at Pidge, "Did you need it?"

"Well, no," Pidge frowned as she glanced down sadly, "That's about the time I started getting the alien signals from my computer. Plus, I didn't find much. Everything about Kerberos had been wiped before that."

Shiro felt himself grow concerned when Keith's expression went dark. The slightly older man knew that Keith hadn't had a good time hearing about "pilot error" and honestly, Shiro couldn't blame him. If their positions had been flipped, Shiro would have been angry too. "Pilot error" was the worst excuse they could have used. It worked and made it possible for them to continue space travel. Shiro couldn't blame them for that. No, what he blamed them for was the fact that they just dumped Keith. His Keith who had lost the most important person to him at the time. Shiro didn't know if he'd ever truly forgive them on that, but then again, he hadn't exactly been there when Keith needed him most.

"Stop that," said man's voice brought him back to the present as amethyst eyes stared into his, "You're thinking too hard. Again. It's not your fault, you know?"

"I..." Shiro took a deep breath in; they had time to speak about it later when they weren't being watched by five other people, "I know. Thanks, Keith."

"Seriously!" Lance shouted as he waved his arms around, and Shiro saw Keith roll his eyes, "I told you! My theories make sense."

"No, they don't!" Pidge sighed before zooming in on something, "We found this one which is interesting."

It was a document transferring property and money over to someone else in case of death or some other complications. A will. On the very top line was his name. His signature was at the bottom, neat penmanship.

_Takashi Shirogane._

Shiro saw the way Keith's jaw clenched at the paper. He was getting more worried about the man. He was about to ask when it suddenly hit him right in the face. Oh, yeah...they had been fake married at the Garrison so they could talk while he was going to Kerberos. Well, he hadn't forgotten they were married. He had forgotten that he had left all of his stuff to Keith. No wonder the man was white-knuckled. The will would have meant Shiro was dead, lost in the cold expense of space. Placing his hand on Keith's shoulder, he didn't bother looking when he heard a few gasps of surprise. Guess the others hadn't seen this one.

Because he didn't need to see it. Didn't need to look to see Keith's signature carved in a messy but well-written script. Didn't need to see it right below his name, right where it belonged all along.

_Keith Shirogane._

"What the..." Lance spoke as the others quietly protested and made noises, "What does...what does that mean? Shiro's last name is Shirogane. Keith's last name isn't...it's not, right?"

"I didn't think so," Pidge shrugged as she glanced at them with a thousand questions in her eyes, "This is what we were having problems with. Why is there a will giving everything to Keith?"

"Can we just drop it?" Keith hissed, eyes dark as he glared at the wall while Shiro squeezed his shoulder gently. They went silent at the tone of his voice. Shiro almost winced as Keith narrowed his eyes, lonely and painful memories running through his head. Ones that had been real, had happened out at his shack. Ones that shattered him to little bits, stardust into the careless night sky. Shiro had never felt so helpless as he did at that moment.

"I'm going to go train," Keith stated shortly as he turned to leave. Shiro caught his arm quickly, a worried expression present. Keith sent him back a shaky smile as his eyes glittered before pulling away. With a blink, he was out the door. Silence reigned down them all as Shiro turned back to them with a low sigh.

"Keith is a good person," Shiro explained as he looked at each of their expressions, "He wouldn't do what you guys are thinking...the whole thing was my idea."

"We..." Hunk swallowed as he glanced at the door as if the other were going to enter again, "We know he's good. We were just wondering why he's on it?"

Bless Hunk, who was always so caring about others' feelings.

"Well, that gets tricky," Shiro explained a little of what had gone down to get their marriage, no big details, "And that's it."

"So you're fake married?"

"Yeah," he raised a brow.

"He just said that."

"Just making sure," the Cuban stated as he threw his hands up, "I was seriously starting to think you guys were just really creepy blood-related brothers or something-"

"Don't even start," Pidge complained as she looked sick for some reason that Shiro couldn't quite place, "Quiznak...everything makes so much more sense now though."

"What makes more sense now?" Shiro asked curiously, no idea what they were talking about; all he got for his efforts were blinks and flats looks.

"Just go talk with Keith," Lance grumbled something unintelligible under his breath as Shiro started for the training room, "I know I'm terrible at picking up things, but you two are just...ugh."

"Gross," Pidge agreed and the others nodded. Shiro frowned but pushed it off for finding Keith. Maybe that was kind of a blessing from them? Who knew? Walking to the training deck, he didn't see Keith. No bots or machines were on. Already having a guess at where the younger man could be, he found himself on the observation deck. A pile of blankets was shoved in the corner. Keith leaned against the rail and the light from a star out the huge window caught on his body, making every curve and edge more beautiful. If Shiro looked hard enough, he could see the stars shining in his eyes.

Keith turned towards him, already knowing he was there. Before he got to the man, Keith was already pulling him into a hug. Shiro was taken by surprise for a second before he wrapped his arms around Keith as kindly as he had ever done. They usually met in the middle of their hugs, the others initiated by Shiro himself. It was good that Keith felt he could reach out to Shiro to get a hug when he needed it. Shiro held him tight, warm breath ghosting across his neck and shoulder, vest not blocking it at all. He felt himself smile at the fact that Keith was with him.

"You okay?" Shiro asked after a moment, "We didn't push you too much, right? I completely forgot that you were left with the will and I-"

A hand over his lips stopped him from talking further. He blinked down at Keith who had an "I'm-done-with-this" look on his face. That one he had always made when Shiro was doing or saying something extremely dumb. 

"I'm fine," Shiro stared, and Keith smiled more genuinely at this, "I am. Just spacing out a little. I'm just glad they know now."

"You are?"

"Yeah," he nodded as a grin lit up his face, "At least they won't be giving us weird looks every time we do what we do. That was getting strange and annoying."

"But it was fun to watch them wonder," Shiro grinned as he pulled the man to sit with him, "They were really lost for a long time."

"What crazy thoughts were they thinking up?" Purple eyes stared at Shiro.

"You don't want to know," Shiro shuttered a bit, "Trust me...You really don't want to know."

"Alright," a moment of silence greeted them before black hair brushed against his face and nose, "So...you going to get the blankets or me?"

Shiro rolled his eyes, but the smile stayed. Of course, Keith was going to make him get up while he was basically laying on top of him. Getting an idea, Shiro scooped up Keith in his arms as he moved to get the blankets. Said boy nearly shouted, and Shiro snickered.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" His nose scrunched before his head found its way to Shiro's shoulder. The man grabbed the cozy blankets before spreading them out as usual. By the time he was sitting with Keith still in his arms, the boy was asleep, small snores falling from open lips. Shiro smiled fondly as he covered the man up, and fell asleep soon after, watching the stars (and the one on his lap)


End file.
